Warrior Cats Read Into the Wild
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: Basically what the title says! Rated T because Warriors. I got this idea from Ivypool!
1. Prologue

The cats' comments will be in normal font, along with my A/N at the end. If I get reviews, I will continue!

I got the idea for this from Ivypool! I do not own Warriors because, if I did, Pinestar would never have left to be a kittypet

Cats:

ThunderClan:

Squirrelflight

Daisy

Graystripe

Ivypool

Brightheart

Bramblestar

Leafpool

Jayfeather

Dovewing

Cloudtail

Poppyfrost

Briarlight

ShadowClan:

Littlecloud

Tawnypelt

Tigerheart

WindClan:

Onestar

Sedgewhisker

Crowfeather

Tallstar

RiverClan:

Mistystar

Mothwing

Reedwhisker

SkyClan:

Billystorm

Leafstar

Sharpclaw

Tribe:

Stormfur

Brook

StarClan:

Ravenpaw

Silverstream

Tallstar

Blackstar

Sandstorm

Whitestorm

Ashfur

Bluestar

Firestar

Spottedleaf

Longtail

Dustpelt

Hollyleaf

Fallen Leaves

Dark Forest:

Hawkfrost

Tigerstar

Brokenstar

Darkstripe

Brightheart rushed into the camp, a large squirrel clamped in her mouth. She noticed a larger number of cats than usual in the camp. On a closer inspection, some were from StarClan and even the Dark Forest. "Woah, what's happening?" she asked.

"We're going to read this book these Twolegs wrote about us!" Cloudtail meowed excitedly.

"Wow, sounds like fun! Mind if I join?" Brightheart asked.

"Not at all," Cloudtail mewed, scooting over to reveal an empty spot next to him.

As Brightheart sat down, she noticed there were some cats she didn't know there. She glanced curiously at a ginger and white tom, a brown and cream tabby she-cat, and a ginger tabby tom. She angled her ears toward them. "Who are they?"

"Oh, those are cats from SkyClan, the fifth Clan," Firestar said, turning around.

 _There's a fifth Clan?_ Brightheart wondered. Then, she noticed another ginger and white tom sitting next to Hollyleaf. He looked very friendly with Hollyleaf. _Could he be from another Clan? I've never seen him before._

A yowl from Firestar silenced her thoughts. "Let us begin! Who wants to start reading?"

"I will," Tallstar said, "if nobody minds." He began reading.

 **A** _ **half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders,**_ **turning them silver.**

Ivypool: I don't recognize this from our territory.

Bramblestar: Mouse-brain! That's because this takes place in the old forest.

 **The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond. There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around, lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks.**

Poppyfrost yelped: What are those? Cats? Foxes? Badgers?

Jayfeather rolled his eyes: Mouse-brain! This book is obviously about cats.

 **Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats.**

Daisy: Oh, I don't like this at all. So much fighting! Stop it! Stop it!

Dustpelt rolled his eyes: Calm down, mouse-brain. There's a lot more fighting where that came from.

 **At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly.**

Bramblestar: Oh no. That''s not...you, is it, Tigerstar?

Tigerstar: Why, as a matter of fact, it is!

Squirrelflight: But who's that other tom?

Mistystar: That's Oakheart, RiverClan's deputy.

 **"Oakheart!" the tabby growled."How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!"**

Mothwing looked embarrassed: Go Dad go! ...What? I'm being supportive.

 **"After tonight, Tigerclaw, This will be just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the bracken-colored tom spat back.**

Reedwhisker: Yes! Go RiverClan!

 **A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious."Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"**

Ravenpaw: I gave that yowl

 **Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.**

Silverstream, rubbing against Graystripe: Ah, one of our many talents

 **The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.**

Sandstorm: Don't hurt Oakheart! ...Sorry that's what I was thinking in the battle

 **The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry Riverclan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.**

Whitestorm: Hey, it's Mousefur!

 **Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who has threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder and raced away.**

Ashfur: Ouch….

 **Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled to get free.**

Bluestar: Why do the Twolegs not give a description?

 **"Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur. "This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!"**

Firestar: Redtail!

 **"No Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "This is our territory!" Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.**

Spottedleaf: Yuck. You should have come to me so I could clean your wound

 **"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors." Redtail urged. "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at edge of the trees.**

Longtail: This defeat will definitely be avenged, like when Tigerstar ki-

Dustpelt shoved his tail over Longtail's mouth: Don't spoil the book for those who weren't there

 **"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" He yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Than Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.**

Hollyleaf: Good tactical approach.

Fallen Leaves flicked Hollyleaf's shoulder with his tail: Tactical approach? Since when do you know what a tactical approach is?

 **Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.**

Hawkfrost: Never retreat. It's a sign of weakness.

Tigerstar: That's my son!

 **Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.**

Brokenstar: Ahh, blood. The best part of everything

Squirrelflight edged away from Brokenstar: That's disgusting

 **In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats.**

Bluestar: OLD? Tallstar, really?

Tallstar: Hey, it's *squints at author* Erin Hunter, not me.

 **A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.**

Spottedleaf: Hey, that's me!

 **The gray cat dipped her head in greeting. " How is Mousefur?" she meowed.**

Longtail: Is she ok? I would die if anything happened to her!

 **"Her wounds are deep Bluestar." answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. " But she is young and strong she will heal quickly."**

Longtail: Phew. That was close

 **"And the others?"**

Dustpelt: Yeah, like me! My leg ached for days after the battle

 **"They will all recover, too."**

Hollyleaf: What a relief!

 **Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader," she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."**

Fallen Leaves: We had much less sharpclaws than you, and we were able to survive...I think

Hawkfrost: Sharpclaws?

Jayfeather: The equivalent to warriors

 **"But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."**

Dovewing: Aw, kits! So adorable!

 **The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."**

Cloudtail: I'm hungry. Is it over yet?

Tallstar: Please, no interruptions!

 **"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.**

Poppyfrost: How do leaders do that? She's just staring at the sky

 **"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.**

Briarlight: Probably not

 **"Not for some moons, Bluestar."**

Littlecloud: That's really unrealistic. What about our half-moon meetings at the Moonstone?

 **Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the 's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.**

Tawnypelt: Is she having a seizure? I read a rumor where medicine cats have seizures when they receive prophecies.

Tigerheart: C'mon Tawnypelt, that's a load of mouse dung...right, Spottedleaf?

Spottedleaf: I'll never tell

 **After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. "Fire alone can save our Clan."**

Longtail: Why couldn't it have been Long tails can save our Clan?

Dustpelt: Yeah, or Dust alone can save our Clan?

Firestar: Quiet! Fire ALONE can save our Clan!

 **"Fire?" Bluestar echoed. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?**

Firestar: ME! THAT'S HOW!

 **Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me." The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan."**

Spottedleaf: Yeah, I've never been wrong!

Bluestar: Come off it; we all know that's not true

Spottedleaf: You said it yourself!

Graystripe: Is that it? I'm so hungry…

Brightheart, with Cloudtail at her heels: Honestly….Race you to the fresh kill pile!

A/N: Review please! Should I add or remove any cats? And who should read next?


	2. Chapter 1

Smokestar: Thank you!

Silverkitty16: Thanks!

DNACat: OMSC that is perfection! I ship SandXFire too!

Mipp45678: Thanks! I'm totally adding the cats you suggested.

Abby (Guest): I'll totally add those cats!

I got this idea from Ivypool! I do not own Warriors because, if I did, Firestar probably would have died after Firestar's Quest.

Brightheart beat Graystripe and Cloudtail to the pile, so she got first pick. She picked up a small chaffinch and headed toward the reading circle. Surprisingly, several more cats had entered the camp. She noticed a cream she-cat and a ginger tom touching noses with Tigerheart and Tawnypelt. _Ah, those must be Tawnypelt's kits._ A large gray and white tom crouched next to Tigerstar, bristling. Brightheart noticed Whitestorm hesitating, until he made up his mind, walked over and mewed something to the larger tom. All Brightheart heard was a name: Thistleclaw. _Whitestorm's father,_ she realized with a shudder of horror. She couldn't imagine her former mentor and that creature even knowing each other, let alone being related. She turned to see a small tortoiseshell tom, his ginger tail lashing, and a bracken-colored tom talking in quiet tones to one another and flashing cold stares at Tigerstar. A small dusky-brown she-cat touched noses with Longtail and purred loudly. "Redtail, Oakheart, Mousefur, Dawnpelt, Flametail, and Thistleclaw have joined us!" Tallstar mewed loudly. "Now, who would like to read next? My old voice is sore."

"I will," Graystripe meowed, "I love this part!" He began reading.

 _ **It was very dark.**_

Tawnypelt, sarcastically: Seriously? This is how this amazing book starts? Huh. I expected a lot better, Twolegs.

Tigerheart, with mews of agreement from Billystorm, Silverstream, Firestar, and Tigerstar: Mom, stop interrupting. Some of us want to hear.

 **Rusty could sense something was near.**

Brightheart, turning slowly to look at Firestar: Rusty? Is that…

Littlecloud: OMSC it's Firestar!

Crowfeather: That's the most mouse-brained name I've ever heard. What even is a rusty?

Stormfur: Hey, c'mon, it's not that bad of a name

Brook: Agreed. Names don't matter as much as heart

Spottedleaf: Get on with the story Graystripe, please

 **The young tomcat's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows.**

Brokenstar: This better not be ShadowClan you're smelling, or I'm going to rip off your fur

Cloudtail: Calm down, Brokenstar, he's on the ThunderClan border

Flametail: Ha! You admitted ThunderClan cats are strange

 **His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smells of the forest reach the scent glands on the roof of his mouth. Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the tempting aroma of a small furry creature.**

Onestar: A cat? Is it Graystripe? Or maybe it's prey?

Graystripe: I can't confirm nor deny these reports

 **Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him.**

Sandstorm: Graystripe? I don't remember having midnight patrols back in the old forest

 **Rusty stopped still, listening. It was hiding in the leaves less than two tail-lengths away. Rusty knew it was a mouse- he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny heart deep within his ear fur.**

Dawnpelt: Ear fur? Is that even a thing?

Tallstar: Young one, take a look at any cat's ears. They have furry ears. It's a fact of life

 **He swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger would be satisfied.**

Bluestar: Would an overfed kittypet really be satisfied by one mouse?

 **Slowly he lowered his body into position, crouching for the attack. He was downwind of the mouse.**

Oakheart: Position? How would a kittypet know the exact right position to hunt? You've probably never hunted before, am I correct?

 **He knew it was not aware of him. With one final check on his prey's position, Rusty pushed back hard on his haunches and sprang, kicking up leaves on the forest floor as he rose.**

Silverstream: If he catches this mouse, I'm leaving. There is no way an untrained kittypet could perfectly catch a mouse.

 **The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Rusty was already on top of it. He scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature with his thorn-sharp claws, flinging it up in a high arc onto the leaf-covered ground. The mouse landed dazed, but alive.**

Blackstar: Bite its neck! Or its throat! Or its head! Or its-

Graystripe: Enough with the interruptions already!

 **It tried to run, but Rusty snatched it up again.**

Poppyfrost, hiding behind Mothwing: Kill it, mouse-brain!

Mothwing: You flea-brain! You want to catch it so badly, yet you can't kill it?

 **He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little farther away. The mouse managed to scramble a few paces before Rusty caught up with it.**

Mousefur: Ugh, just kill it already! Or let it escape since you're so pathetic.

 **Suddenly a noise roared nearby.**

Leafpool: What is it? Twoleg monsters?

Daisy: Oh no! Horses?

Reedwhisker: Twoleg kits?

Briarlight: Falling trees? Run! Get out of there!

 **Rusty looked around, and as he did so, the mouse was able to pull away from his claws.**

Ravenpaw: It's ok, Rusty. I never could catch anything as an apprentice at first.

Firestar: Did you just call me Rusty?

 **When Rusty turned back he saw it dart into the darkness among the tangled roots of a tree.**

Squirrelflight: Aw, too bad Dad. Better luck next time!

 **Angry, Rusty gave up the hunt. He spun around, his green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that had cost him his kill.**

Ivypool: What is it? I'm dying! Is it another Clan?

 **The sound rattled on, becoming more familiar. Rusty blinked open his eyes.**

Mistystar: Wait, it was a dream? That's pretty cliche

Billystorm: Seriously? Then where are you?

 **The forest had disappeared.**

Bramblestar: Where did it go?

Jayfeather: Honestly, didn't you hear Mistystar? It was a dream, O Great One

 **He was inside a hot and airless kitchen, curled in his bed.**

Dovewing: Kitchen? Bed? Airless?

Sedgewhisker: Are those Twoleg words? And how could you stand being cooped up with no fresh air to run around in?

Leafstar: From what I know from the daylight-warriors, a bed is a nest and a kitchen is a place where food is made

Sharpclaw: Wait, that means Twolegs don't hunt?

 **Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard, dried pellets of food as they were tipped into his dish.**

Whitestorm: Hard and dry food? How do kittypets survive? Food needs to be fresh and caught outside a Twoleg's nest

Ashfur: And smooth, hard floors? No wonder a kittypet's pads are as soft as kit fur

 **Rusty had been dreaming.**

Longtail: Yeah, I think we all knew that when he opened his eyes and was in a Twoleg's nest

 **Lifting his head, he rested his chin on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck. In his dream he had felt fresh air ruffling the soft fur where the collar usually pinched.**

Dustpelt: Ugh, a collar. How could you stand being so loud and annoying all the time?

Hollyleaf: Agreed. A collar is completely against the warrior code

Fallen Leaves, swishing his tail gently over Hollyleaf's back: Calm down, kittypets seem very happy in their lives

Redtail: For the life of me, I can't imagine why

 **Rusty rolled onto his back, savoring the dream for a few more moments. He could still smell mouse. It was the third time since full moon that he'd had the dream, and every time the mouse had escaped his grasp.**

Hawkfrost: You had a dream three times? Must be important, showing you fail every night.

 **He licked his lips.**

Tigerstar: Just go into the forest and hunt, mouse-brain! ...Oh, wait, never mind. You ruined everything!

 **From his bed he could smell the bland odor of his food.**

Brokenstar: Kittypets are disgusting nuisances who eat rabbit droppings

Darkstripe: Once a kittypet, always a kittypet

Thistleclaw: How can a kittypet be ruling ThunderClan? My Clan?

 **His owners always refilled his dish before they went to bed. The dusty smell chased away the warm scents of his dream.**

Dawnpelt: Dusty food? Ew

Ravenpaw: Your owners seemed nice. Was it hard to leave them?

Firestar, quietly: Yes

 **But the hunger rumbled on in his stomach, so Rusty stretched the sleep out of his limbs and padded across the kitchen floor to his dinner.**

Flametail: Dinner? Wow, kittypets really are pathetic

 **The food felt dry and tasteless on his tongue. Rusty reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful.**

Firestar: No comment. This was the only food I got

 **Then he turned away from the food dish and pushed his way out through the cat flap, hoping that the smell of the garden would bring back the feelings from his dream.**

Brightheart: Garden?

Briarlight: I think that's a place where Twolegs plant flowers and herbs and stuff, like their medicine den. Mom told me one time

 **Outside, the moon was bright. It was raining lightly. Rusty stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stone cold and sharp beneath his paws. He made his dirt beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers.**

Brook: This is….certainly descriptive

Brokenstar: Of course it centers on this mouse-brain.

 **Their sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around him, and he curled his lip to drive the smell out of his nostrils.**

Brightheart: Is 'cloyed' even a word?

Bramblestar: It means disgusted.

 **Afterward, Rusty settled down on top of one of the posts in the fence that marked the limits of his garden.**

Briarlight: You had limits? How did you get in the woods?

Billystorm: Those are more like Twoleg borders, not kittypets boundaries

 **It was a favorite spot of his, as he could see right into the neighboring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence.**

Sharpclaw: Why didn't you go in before? Scared?

 **The rain had stopped. Behind him, the close-cropped lawn was bathed in moonlight, but beyond his fence the woods were full of shadows. Rusty stretched his head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. His skin was warm and dry under his thick coat, but he could feel the weight of the raindrops that sparked on his ginger fur.**

Mousefur: Finally we get a description!

Mistystar: Why doesn't it mention you're a tabby?

Mothwing: Or that you have green eyes?

Hollyleaf: These Twolegs really need to give a better description

 **He heard his owners giving him one last call from the back door.**

Littlecloud: Door?

Firestar: Like a blocking of an opening that can be moved if you wanted to get inside or outside

 **If he went to them now, they would greet him with gentle words and caresses and welcome him onto their bed, where he would curl, purring, warm in the crook of a bent knee.**

Cloudtail: Is being a kittypet really that nice? When I-

Littlecloud, slapping his paw on Cloudtail's head: Don't spoil it!

 **But this time Rusty ignored his owners' voices and turned his gaze back to the forest.**

Flametail: Good for you! Standing up for yourself is important!

 **The crisp smell of the woods had grown fresher after the rain.**

Firestar: Ah, the woods were nice

 **Suddenly the fur on his spine prickled.**

Spottedleaf, practically leaping onto Squirrelflight's back: What's wrong?

 **Was something moving out there? Was something watching him?**

Brightheart: Probably just a Clan cat?

Bramblestar: Or a fox?

 **Rusty stared ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the dark, tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched, one paw gripping each corner of the fence post as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. It seemed to promise him something, tempting him onward into the whispering shadows.**

Briarlight, huddling up next to Billystorm: I'm scared

 **Tensing his muscles, he crouched for a moment. Then he leaped lightly down into the rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang out through the still night air.**

Flametail: Take off that collar before you go in!

 **"Where are you off to, Rusty?" meowed a familiar voice behind him.**

Poppyfrost, concealing herself behind Briarlight: Who is it? I'm terrified

 **Rusty looked up. A young black-and-white cat was balancing ungracefully on the fence.**

Flametail: Who's this? Reminds me of Crowfrost

 **"Hello, Smudge," Rusty replied.**

Sedgewhisker, laughing: Smudge?

Reedwhisker: What kind of names are these? Smudge and Rusty?

 **"You're not going to go in the woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge.**

Leafstar: Huge amber eyes? Those don't belong on a cat

Redtail: Of course not, but this is a kittypet. Twolegs probably take them to the Cutter to make their eyes like that

 **"Just for a look," Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably.**

Leafpool: A look…yeah, right

 **"You wouldn't get me out there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his black nose with distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once."**

Poppyfrost: Henry, Smudge, and Rusty? These names get worse and worse

 **The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.**

Jayfeather: Fences? Are those boundaries for the Twoleg kits?

 **"That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Rusty scoffed."He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."**

Sedgewhisker: Sounds like a queen

 **"No, really. He caught a robin there!" Smudge insisted.**

Ashfur: Seriously doubting that.

Brook: Be supportive! Maybe he stumbled upon some bones and claimed them as his catch

 **"Well, if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he** _ **complains**_ **about birds because they disturb his dozing."**

Tawnypelt: Woah, these kittypets have huge issues

 **"Well, anyway," Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in Rusty's mew, "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbit for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"**

Brightheart: Seriously, who started this rumor? It's starting to get...annoying

Bramblestar: Live rabbits? Who could eat a living animal?

 **"I'm only going for a look around," Rusty meowed. "I won't stay long."**

Sedgewhisker: You're quite sure?

Sharpclaw: Oh, yeah, that sure happened

 **"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.**

Cloudtail: Oh, you warned him alright...about all the wrong things

 **Rusty sat down in the coarse grass beyond the garden fence. He gave his shoulder a nervous lick and wondered how much of Smudge's gossip was true.**

Littlecloud: Well, we are wild and pretty dangerous, and some of us do eat rabbits and bones

 **Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles.**

Every cat except Firestar, Graystripe, and Bluestar: What could it be?

 **Instinct made him drop into a low crouch.**

Firestar: I don't know. I seemed to remember it. Maybe my father taught me

Tallstar, pricking his ears: Your father, Jake?

 **With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he moved toward the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between its paws. It was a mouse.**

Sandstorm: C'mon, you can catch this one!

 **Rusty rocked his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again. Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams! Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush.**

Thistleclaw: Ha. I could have caught it anyway

Tawnypelt: Yeah, right

Tigerheart: In your dreams

Tallstar: Stop boasting, mouse-brain

 **Rusty stood very still and looked around. He could see the white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up ahead. He smelled a strong, strange scent, definitely a meat-eater, but neither cat nor dog.**

Poppyfrost, secretly crouching behind Crowfeather: OMSC it's a fox

Crowfeather, shoving Poppyfrost out from behind him: Get off me, mouse-brain! Obviously he lives, so why is everyone freaking out?

Billystorm: Watch out, Rusty! Foxes are deadly creatures that will kill you as soon as look at you

 **Distracted, Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. He wanted a better look.**

Fallen Leaves, out of sight behind Flametail: Oh, no! Rusty, watch out! Don't do it!

 **All of Rusty's senses strained ahead as he prowled forward. Then he detected another noise. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. He swiveled his ears backward to hear it better.** _ **Pawsteps?**_ **he wondered, but he kept his eyes fixes on the strange red fur up ahead, and continued to creep onward.**

Fallen Leaves: Always look behind you. Number one rule in life

 **It was only when the faint rustling behind him became a loud and fast-approaching leaf-crackle that Rusty realized he was in danger.**

Flametail, camouflaging himself against Squirrelflight: Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredibly sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck. He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself.**

Poppyfrost, with Briarlight, Crowfeather, and Brook joining in: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back. He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose his soft belly, but it was his only chance.**

Bluestar: You were lucky you didn't die right then and there

Brokenstar: For once, I agree. Ha, you should have died instantly, and I wish you had, too!

 **He was lucky; the ploy seemed to work. He heard a "hhuuffff" beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home.**

Sedgewhisker: You were extremely lucky; most of us 'normal' cats would have died

Leafstar: "hhuuffff" is suddenly a word? How would you even pronounce that?

 **Behind him, a rush of pawsteps told Rusty his attacker was giving a chase. Even through the pain from his scratches stung beneath his fur, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.**

Longtail: Oh, sure, be that hero everyone thinks you are

Fallen Leaves: How would those scratches have healed without a medicine cat?

 **He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer.**

Graystripe, interrupting himself: Who could it possibly be?

 **It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face.**

Flametail, gasping: Graystripe? Is this why you like this chapter?

 **In a heartbeat, Rusty smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. Then the kitten crashed into Rusty at full pelt. Taken by surprise by Rusty's turn about, it felt back into a dazed heap.**

Crowfeather: Dazed heap? Ha, nice going

Brook: Come now, don't be mean; Graystripe tried his best

 **The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered. He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.**

Brokenstar: What? You mean there's not going to be a fight?

 **Rusty felt strangely disappointed.**

Darkstripe: So do I. He should have shredded you

 **Every part of him was tense, ready for battle.**

Squirrelflight: Battle? C'mon Dad, you're a six moon old kittypet

 **"Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"**

Littlecloud: Cheery? This has to be Graystripe

Tigerheart: Honestly, ShadowClan would have ripped Rusty to shreds

 **Rusty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway.**

Leafpool: Don't do it, Dad!

 **Then he remembered the strength he had felt in this kitten's paws when he had pinned him to the ground.**

Whitestorm: Is Graystripe really a kitten? He's an apprentice, right?

 **He dropped onto his pads, loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," he growled.**

Stormfur: Graystripe is such a softie

Graystripe: I'm right here, y'know

 **"I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."**

Tigerstar: Ha! A pathetic ThunderClan warrior at that

 **Rusty remained silent. He didn't understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about, but he sensed the threat had passed.**

Tawnypelt: Graywhatsit? Do kittypets know nothing?

 **He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest.**

Darkstripe: Confused, poor kittypet?

 **"What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.**

Bramblestar: I bet Graystripe started those rumors

Graystripe: Did not!

 **"If** _ **you're**_ **the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," Rusty bluffed.**

Cloudtail: Rusty's got sarcasm!

 **Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."**

Silverstream: Don't worry, I think you're plenty dangerous

 **Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder"?**

Redtail: Intruder: a cat who intrudes with bad intent

Whitestorm: Good to know

 **"Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug clumps of grass from between his claws, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."**

Ashfur: What gave it away? The fact that he has no fighting skills or that he's wearing a collar?

 **"Other Clans?" Rusty echoed, confused.**

Tigerheart: Do kittypets seriously know nothing?

 **Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan.** _ **They're**_ **so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."**

Dawnpelt: Seriously? Why does every cat make these assumptions?

Brokenstar, in a sing-song voice: Because of me!

 **Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!"**

Stormfur: Ha, ha. That totally happened.

 **Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the wildcats Smudge had warned him about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food. Yet Rusty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten.**

Silverstream: Oh! Do I have competition for Graystripe?

 **"So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked.**

Jayfeather: Oh, ya think?

 **"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly. Then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even** _ **begin**_ **training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."**

Oakheart: So he just became an apprentice? So he is a kitten!

Graystripe: Stop calling me a kitten!

 **"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be so much easier," Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days-"**

Cloudtail, sarcastically: Graystripe as a kittypet? Now I've heard everything!

 **"And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a** _ **kittypet**_ **! They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please." He finished his speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?"**

Brightheart: Great speech, Graystripe. Where did those word skills go?

Graystripe: Ha ha, very funny

 **"No," Rusty admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet."**

Brook: Well, that's ok. In the mountains, we catch hawks using mice as bait. Mice aren't the solution to a perfect life

 **"I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nest could never feel the same way."**

Sandstorm: That turned out to be so true

 **Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. "That's not true!" he mewed indignantly.**

Squirrelflight: Indignantly?

Leafpool: It means feeling or showing anger or annoyance at what is perceived as unfair treatment

 **Graypaw did not reply. He suddenly sniffed mid-lick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan," he hissed. "You should go. The won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"**

Hollyleaf: This is completely against the warrior code. Chase him off, quickly!

 **Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew a cat was approaching.**

Hawkfrost: Don't you know anything?

 **He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice.**

Daisy: Even I can smell different cats approaching

 **"Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!"**

Silverstream: Go, run! Quickly!

 **Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump.**

Tawnypelt: Just jump, mouse-brain!

 **He was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?"**

Firestar, rather sarcastically: Oh, who could it possibly be?

 **Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent.**

Thistleclaw: She really isn't

 **White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.**

Brightheart: It's Bluestar!

 **"Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat- a handsome, golden tabby- followed the gray cat into the clearing.**

Redtail: Handsome? Lionheart? Seriously, Rusty?

 **"You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes.**

Squirrelflight: Why not? It's not like it's dangerous

 **"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.**

Whitestorm: Well, this mistake turned out to be a magnificent gift

 **Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously.**

Bluestar: When did respect die out? Why don't cats do this anymore?

 **These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends. Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true.**

Stormfur: Oh, really?

 **"Who is this?" asked the she-cat.**

Brook: Only an amazing, perfect tom who is the subject of your prophecy

 **Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.**

Mistystar: I wish I could do that

 **"He's no threat," mewed Graypaw quickly "He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories."**

Mothwing: Just a Twoleg pet. Huh

 _ **Just a Twoleg pet!**_ **The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. The warning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away.**

Ravenpaw: Good thing you didn't object. I probably would have fainted

 **"This is Bluestar, she's** _ **leader**_ **of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed to Rusty under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."**

Silverstream: Why was there a need to introduce these cats to Rusty?

 **"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.**

Ivypool: Lionheart can't be as cool as me. I'm Ivy _cool_.

 **Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed.**

Brightheart, with a slight shudder: Twoleg pet? Does she think he's a dog?

 **Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know?**

Cloudtail: She probably was watching them

 **"We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with and intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely."**

Oakheart: Ha, you and Bluestar think alike, Cloudtail!

 **Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.**

Thistleclaw: Her praise means nothing. I would have made ThunderClan great again!

 **"Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Rusty. "You too, kittypet." He sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him.**

Mistystar: Wow, Rusty's pretty brave to stare her directly in the eyes

 **"You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before."**

Fallen Leaves: I have. I've seen fierce kittypets, who kill for what they want

 **Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised him even more.**

Jayfeather: Wow, Bluestar, you used to praise cats? Woah

 **"I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long."**

Spottedleaf, suddenly speaking: Yes, you are perfect

Sandstorm, bristling slightly: Yes, he's also my mate

 **"R-really?" Rusty stammered.**

Whitestorm: I believe so, young one

 **Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a** _ **kittypet**_ **. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"**

Blackstar: Yes, do that please!

 **Rusty prickled at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send me home?" he mewed impatiently. Bluestar's words had made him glow with pride. She had noticed him, she had been impressed by him. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."**

Firestar: Before anyone says anything, I'd like to formally apologize for those words. I was young and painfully naive, if you couldn't tell

 **Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her gaze snapped back to Rusty. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"**

Mistystar: Wow, Bluestar really freaked out, didn't she?

 **Rusty was confused by Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell him he that spoken too freely. Lionheart stepped to his leader's side. Both warriors loomed over him now. Rusty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with. They were mean, hungry cat who were probably going to finish what Graypaw had started.**

Graystripe: And...that's a wrap!

Brightheart immediately ran to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a hawk (courtesy of Brook and Stormfur) for the kits.

A/N: Wow that took me almost 3 hours to write. Wow. Well, review please! Should I add or remove any cats? And what cat should read next?


End file.
